justin bieber the flying vamp
by Crazy about books 14
Summary: Justin Beiber is a vampire and is Dylan. Rated T for murder and fax. I don't own the idea of Justin as Dylan. I suck at summaries. the first chapter is short. complete! yay
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, this is my first story on here.**

**Iggy: Well, yay for you.**

**Me: Iggy! How did you get out of my secret room!**

**Iggy: Grover helped me.**

**Me: Enjoy the story. Iggy get back in the room!**

**Iggy: Never!**

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue**

One night a flying vampire named Justin Bieber went out flying over a dark green forest with hints of red, yellow, and orange. He landed on tree branch and looked thoughtfully at the sky. The sky was slowly turning from a dark blue to the color of dawn.

'_I need to go home soon.'_ He thought sleepily, '_but I'm so sleepy.'_

So he found a nice little cave and fell asleep. Soon 7 people found him and stab him in the heart.

**A/n: This first try at killing Dylan (aka Justin Bieber). The idea of Dylan as Justin is St. Fang of boredom. So St. Fang, don't sue me, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: *dives in bag* hello peoples! My la teacher is making me dress up for a fake interview. A little help, Iggy and Grover, please.**

**Iggy and Grover: Fine**

**Me: Thanks. So enjoy the story. *dives into bag***

As the killer flew though the forest, they stop to rest. (They cannot fly, sadly)

"We killed Dylan!" said the fan girls. (The girls are Empress of Sarcasm, and Saint Fang of Boredom.)

"Shut up!" I yelled "Keli and I will go to the meeting place tell the flock that we are okay."

As Keli and I walk to the meeting spot, the flock landed.

"Thanks for killing Dylan." Said Max

"If wasn't for JP, he wouldn't be alive." Said Keli

"Iggy, thanks for the stick." I said

"You're welcome." Iggy Said.

"What happen to the rest of the flock?" said Keli and I at the same time.

"At home" said Fang

Keli drooled as she stared at Fang.

Kristy came running with our stuff.

**Me: oh what next?**

**Iggy: You know that Max is going to beat up Keli.**

**Me: yep**

**Iggy: ok**

**Me: * dives back in to bag, again***

**Me: don't own don't sue. So back off lawyer peoples.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, I was busy. Please don't kill me. Anyhow, my friend, Empress of Sarcasm, is coming over to help me kidnapped Seh and fu.**

**Iggy/Grover: more people!**

**Me: yes! Get over it. Oh, Iggy, Seh is blind too. So you two should get along.**

**Empress: hey crazy!**

**Me: empress!**

**Me/Empress: on to the story, while plan kidnapping of Seh and Fu.**

**Me: Seh means snake. And Fu means tiger!**

"Kristy what's going on?" I yelled

"They found us!" yelled Kristy.

"What?" everyone yelled

"Let's move out!" yelled Max

"They found us!" I yelled

A gas bomb went off and we fell asleep. When we woke, we looked around.

"Hello, my name is Sally. I'm the head of the FBI." Said sally

"so." I said

"What are your names?" sally said

"Nick"

"Max"

"Jeff"

"Saint fang of boredom"

"Empress of sarcasm"

"Crazy about books13" I said

"Most of those are not real names." Said sally, confused

"How do you know" I said

"Hey what do you want with us?" yelled the fan girls.

"We are wondering why Justin Bieber is dead?" sally said

"Ah it was…" max started but fang stopped by kissing her.

"Wow!" everyone said that knew about fax.

"Yay!" yelled the fan girls who enjoyed fax.

"Wait… oh!" they said sadly.

**Me: how do like it? * carries a large heavy muscled boy***

**Empress: * carries a tall lanky boy* where so I put him?**

**Me: in my secret room.**

**Me: those boys are Seh and Fu. Yay! *does a happy dance***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy. Goods news, I got a sec story up now. Yay! T_T. Those are tears of joy.**

**Captives: wow, she never cries.**

**Me: I'm happy. Oh, this the last chappie and my second story is only going to be updated when I bored. Moving on. ^_^**

"Can we go home now?" said the fan girls.

"Yeah!" we yelled.

"…." max Said.

"She in shock!" we yelled.

"Not my fault." Nick said.

"…Yes" Max said.

"Fine, you can go home now." Sally Said.

"Bye, silly sally!" we all yelled but Fang gave her the bird.

Then, sally and the rest of the FBI started chasing us. The end.

**Me: yay! Spoiler for the squeal. I need a beta, anyone wanna be my beta?**

RING, RING, RING!

"Hallo!" I said with accent.

"I got a job for you."

Beep.

"We got a job, call the rest of them" I said to Keli.

**Me: well, what do you think of it no flames or no cookies and ice cream!**

**Iggy: ice cream? **

**Me: who doesn't like ice cream?**

**Iggy: that's true.**

**Rest of captives: *facesplams***

**Me: Bye for now.**


End file.
